


The Pumpkin Five

by Beeimus



Series: Sidney Skellington stories [1]
Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Cliffhangers, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Soul Robber, references to Oogie's Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeimus/pseuds/Beeimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first ever fanfiction, back when I really enjoyed The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was written in September of 2007. I was 14... Oh dear.<br/>---<br/>Some time has passed and Jack and Sally have had a child together. A little skeleton girl named Sidney.<br/>Little does Sidney know, her family is about to get a whole lot bigger. But that's not the only thing Sidney has to worry about. Something from the past has reawakened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was about 8:30pm at the Skellington home. Little Sidney was home alone dusting her father's bookshelf. Sidney was 5 years old, and was a skeleton like her father. She always had her long black hair tied up with a big red bow. She wore a little black and white dress her mother made. Now you’re probably thinking, 'why is a 5 year old home alone?' When Sidney turned 3, Sally showed her how to do chores and take care of herself. By 4, she was able to stay home when Jack and Sally went to work. 

After dusting Sidney put away the duster and then sat down on the sofa and watched T.V. Suddenly she heard the front door open. Sidney bolted to the door and leaped into Jack's arms. 

"Oh daddy daddy I'm soooo happy you're home!" she said happily. Jack smiled and hugged his daughter. 

"Did you do your chores, Sid?" he asked. 

"Yep, and I dustered the bookshelves!" 

"Good girl!" 

Sidney looked for Sally, but she wasn't there. 

"Daddy where's mommy?" she asked. 

"Oh she went to Grandpa Finklestein's house. She said she wasn't feeling too good." 

"Oh. Well I hope she feels better."

Jack carried Sidney up to her room. She put on her PJs, brushed her teeth and hair then hopped into bed. Jack gave her a kiss and told her Sally would be home soon. He shut off the lights. Sidney then drifted asleep.

The next morning, Sidney woke to the smell of pancakes. 

"Mommy's home!!" 

She dashed down the stairs and latched onto Sally. Sally kissed Sidney. 

"See you smelt my pancakes." Sally giggled. 

"Why did ya feel sick last night, mommy?" 

"I'll tell you after breakfast."

\---

Sidney ate her breakfast then Jack woke up a few minutes later. Jack saw Sally and Sidney on the couch talking. He couldn’t really make out what they were saying. He fixed himself so coffee and sat down next to them. 

“So watcha two talking about?” he asked. 

“Oh! Morning daddy! You’re not gonna believe it but… I’m gonna be a big sister!!” said a very excited Sidney. 

Jack looked at Sally. 

“Is it true?” he asked. “Is it true that you’re going to have another baby?” 

“Yes.” Sally replied. “Yes I am!” 

Jack was now very happy to hear this. He kissed Sally then Sidney. He opened the front door and stood outside. “We’re going to have another baby!!” he shouted. The whole town heard. Everyone was happy. Sidney was a little embarrassed by her father but she was so happy for her mother.

Six months passed very quickly, and Sally was a lot bigger. The baby was due in August, but they still had to find out if it’s a boy or a girl. They went to Dr. Finklestein to find out. He told them that it was another girl, and that made Sidney very happy.

Jack and Sally put the baby’s room in their room so they wouldn’t have to go to the next room just to take care of the baby. 

At the baby shower Sally got lots of pink things for the baby. Like clothes, toys, and bottles. Sidney knitted beautiful pink and grey blanket. Sally loved the gift. Soon the baby shower was over. After everyone left, Jack took a clip board and a pen and sat down at the dining room table. 

“What’s this about?” Sally asked. 

“Well we still have to name the baby, don’t we?” 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that.” 

They started throwing names out to each other. 

“How about Cindy, cuz it sounds like my name!” said Sidney. 

Jack and Sally giggled. 

“Ok. I’ll put it down.” Jack replied. 

The naming went well into the night. They had over 100 names on the list, but soon they all agreed on one. 

“So we all think Jenny is a good name?” asked Sally. Jack and Sidney who were very tired nodded their heads. So the baby’s name was going to be Jenny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was my first ever fanfiction, back when I really enjoyed The Nightmare Before Christmas. It was written in September of 2007. I was 14... Oh dear.  
> \---  
> Some time has passed and Jack and Sally have had a child together. A little skeleton girl named Sidney.  
> Little does Sidney know, her family is about to get a whole lot bigger. But that's not the only thing Sidney has to worry about. Something from the past has reawakened.

Soon enough it was August, and Sally was due any day. Sidney couldn't contain her excitement. She kept making ‘Good Luck’ cards for her mother. Jack and Sally planed to have the baby at home so that she could be introduced to her house as so as possible, and that she wouldn't have to go through the whole going home thing. 

Days went by and nothing happened. Sidney thought her sister would never be born. Sally promised her that she would come. Now it was August 10th. Sidney had gone another day without a sister. Everyone went to bed that night hoping something would happen. 3:00am the next day, Sally ‘s water broke.

“JACK!! CALL THE DOCTOR NOW!!!” Sally screamed.

Jack rolled off the bed and hit the floor. From the floor he reached for the phone and called Dr. Finklestein. Sidney heard her mother yelling, so she rushed to see what was happening.

“Daddy! Is the baby coming?!” she asked excitedly.

“Yes honey, but you have to wait for Grandpa to get here so he can help deliver the baby!” Jack replied. 

He ran into the bathroom to get towels. Sidney went down stairs to what for Dr. Finklestein. The doorbell finally rang, scaring the crap out of everyone. Sidney opened the door to let Dr. Finklestein in. She led him to the room and they both went inside.

“Sally take deep breaths please. Everything will be fine.” Finklestein insisted.

He got all his things ready and they began. Jack held Sally’s hand the whole time, and after and hour a baby ragdoll was born.

“Congratulations! It’s a beautiful baby, BOY!?” Dr. Finklestein exclaimed holding the baby boy in his hands. Sidney’s eyes widened.

“A boy!? It’s a boy?!” Jack said surprised.

“You say it’s a girl! And now you tell us it’s a boy!?” questioned Sally. 

Sidney started to cry. She wanted a sister so badly but she got a brother instead. Jack and Sally were very happy with a boy. It's what they wanted in the first place, and they hoped he wouldn't mind all the pink stuff. Finklestein handed the baby to Sally.

“He looks just like you Sally.” Jack said.

“Sid, come and meet Shawn.” Sally smiled looking over to her daughter.

But Sidney was already gone. Jack went to go look for her. He found her in her bed crying in her pillow.

“Sidney, baby, what’s the matter? Aren't you happy you have a brother?” Jack asked sitting down next to Sidney.

“No.” Sidney said angrily. “I’m not happy. I wanted a sister but I gots a stupid brother instead.”

“Things happen for reasons. Grandpa just made a mistake, but mommy and I are happy.”

“Not me.”

Jack sighed. He kissed Sidney and told her to go back to bed, because school started the next day. He shut off the lights then closed the door. Jack went back to his room to find Sally and his new son, Shawn in her arms. Jack knelt down beside them.

“How’s Sidney?” Sally asked.

“She’s fine. She’s very tiered that’s all.” Jack replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years went by. Sidney and Shawn got older. Shawn was a happy, hyper little boy and absolutely loved his sister, but Sidney hated him. After he was born, Sidney started to love to have a new brother, but she totally lost it when Shawn ruined Sidney’s 7th birthday by falling into the cake and throwing up on her party dress. She never forgave him. Sidney’s personality changed too. She cut her hair short and wore darker clothing, but she still loved her parents. 

Shawn went to the same school as Sidney. Sidney’s friends loved Shawn, but she never really liked it when they’d stop in the halls and hug him every day. Shawn enjoyed the attention from his sister’s friends, but he never knew why she didn't. He would always ask her questions that had to do with her not liking him. Sidney would simply answer, “Because I can.”

One afternoon, Sidney was walking home from school with her friends and her brother. Alice the witch, who was one of her friends, was talking to her about Shawn.

“Have your parents told Shawn about how you guys thought he was going to be a girl?” Alice asked quietly. Sidney looked over to her brother, who was getting a piggyback ride from Becky the zombie.

“No. Mom says it might hurt his feelings.” Sidney whispered back.

As soon as Sidney and Shawn got home, they were greeted by their loving parents. Sally went to go make dinner, which happened to be spaghetti (a family favorite) and Jack sat on the couch reading a Stephen King book. Sidney didn't have much homework. Just a sketch for art class. All Shawn had to do was find something for show and tell the next day. Sidney was finishing her sketch of Zero when a blue rubber ball bounced past her nose. Zero chased after the ball as Shawn ran down the stairs.

“No, Zero don’t play with my show and tell!” Shawn shouted. 

“Mom! Shawn ruined my drawing!” Sidney yelled pointing at Shawn.

Sally looked over to Shawn chasing Zero.

“Shawn I told you not to play with that ball in the house.” She said dumping a pot of spaghetti into a strainer. Jack got up off the couch and walked in to the kitchen.

“So is dinner almost done?” he asked Sally.

“Just a few more minutes.” She replied.

Jack looked at Sally. Sally looked back. Sally sighed. 

“What do you want to ask me Jack?” she asked sounding annoyed.

“Well uh you know it’s been awhile since we… uh…you know… had one of those nights and I was thinking we could do it again.” Jack said nervously.

“How about when the kids get older. We have too much on our hands right now.” Sally replied.

“Call the kids for dinner.” She said trying to get off subject.

As they ate dinner, Sidney looked at Shawn. Shawn was eating has spaghetti one noodle at a time and his face was covered with sauce. Sidney was about to take a bite of her food when she started a conversation.

“So Shawn, did mom and dad tell you that we thought you were gonna be a girl?”

Jack and Sally were shocked at what their daughter just said.

“Sidney Lace Skellington! I cannot believe you just said that!” Sally said

“Young lady you will apologize to your brother right now!” Jack said angrily.

Shawn was amazed. He never knew that his parents kept a secret from him.

“Wow! I was gonna be a girl?!” he asked.

Everybody looked at him with surprised faces.

“Uh… yes that’s what we thought” Jack said.

“Yeah! You name was gonna be Jenny!” Sidney added.

“COOL!!” Shawn shouted. 

“Shawn, inside voice please.” Sally ordered.

Shawn smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Years had come and gone. Sidney started High School while Shawn started 5th grade. They had winter break, and got lots and lots of presents on Christmas. Once New Year’s came along the family had changed. Shawn and Sidney made a resolution to get along with each other, and Jack and Sally celebrated with one of those “special nights”.

Now the break was over, and Sidney and Shawn had to go back to school. And just like any Monday everyone was not all that jumpy. Especially after a break like that. Once the kids got ready and left Jack and Sally got ready for work. While brushing her hair Sally became sick. Not like those “I have a cold” sick I mean “over the toilet” sick. Jack was in the bedroom when he hear Sally coughing. He hurried to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Sally, honey. Are you okay in there?” He asked.

“Well does it sound like I’m ok!?” she snapped back.

Jack backed up from the door a little.

“I guess I’ll have to call in sick today. You go, I’ll be fine.” Sally continued.

“Ok, love you. Call me if you need anything.”

Jack left Sally at home to rest. He was worried about her while at work, but not so much as to forget about his work. 

Back at home Sally was lying in bed with her laptop finishing up some documents for decoration designs for holiday parties. She would try taking naps, but she would always wake up with stomach pains. After 5 tries at sleeping she finally had an idea of why she felt sick. She grabbed the phone off the nightstand and called Jack. Jack answered.

“Hello?”

“Jack! Thank God you answered.”

“Why? What is it?”

“I think I know why I feel this way.”

"Oh, well what’s wrong?”

“You remember what we did on New Year’s right?”

Jack automatically knew what Sally was going to say.

“Y-yes.”

“Jack I think I’m pregnant again!”

Now Jack was shocked even though he knew.

“Are- are you sure?” he asked nervously.

“Yes I’m pretty sure, but I’ll have to check.”

“O- ok, l-love you.”

Jack hung up the phone. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Sally understood that Jack was a little uneasy about it, but she can’t tell if she’s pregnant or just has the stomach flu.

\---

Three hours after Sally talked to Jack, Sidney came home pissed off, because her boyfriend dumped her. Heading up to her room she passed her parent’s room. The door was slightly opened. She looked inside and saw Sally sleeping. Sidney closed the door and let her mother sleep. As she walked into her room she noticed Zero, who was floating behind her the whole time. Sidney smiled at him. She reached in her bag and pulled out her algebra homework. Zero whimpered.

“Zero I can’t play now.” She whispered

Zero floated slowly out of the room. Sidney got back to her homework as she listened to some music on her CD player. 

Sally woke up a few minutes later, and wasn't to long before Jack and Shawn got home. Shawn sat the dinning room table and started his homework. Jack found Sally on the couch watching some television. She looked at Jack and smiled. Jack smiled back and sat next to her.

“I feel sorry for the ghosts on this show.” Sally said

“Yeah, me too.” Jack chuckled.

Shawn was writing an answer on a worksheet when he heard the theme song their favorite cartoon playing in Sidney’s room. He put down his pencil and sighed.

“I have loads of homework and I won’t be able to watch TV with Sid.” He complained.

Jack looked over to him.

“You can watch one episode. Then you come right back. Okay?” he told him.

Shawn smiled and bolted up stairs. He entered his sister’s room and sat on her bed next to her.

“Hey, little bro.” Sidney greeted him.

“Which one is this?” Shawn asked.

“Episode 10.”

“Awesome!”

Back down it the living room, Jack and Sally were talking quietly about their phone call.

“So did you check?” Jack asked.

“Yes I did actually.” Sally replied.

Sidney came down stairs to get some soda. She never really listened in on her parent’s conversations but she couldn't help but eavesdrop.

“So, what did it say?” Jack continued.

“It was positive. I really am pregnant again.”

“That’s wonderful!”

Sidney was shocked. She dropped the unopened cans on the floor. She quickly picked them up and hurried back to her room. Halfway up the stairs, Shawn walked out of Sidney’s room and headed back down to finish his homework. As he walked down past his sister, he grabbed one of the sodas from her hand. Sidney watched him sit back down at the table. 

Zero came up to her with a ball in his mouth.

“No, Zero.” She said.

Zero became irritated by the fact that Sidney wouldn't play with him and floated away. Sidney went back to her room and opened the window. She stepped out and climbed down the side of the house. Once she got down, she started heading for the graveyard. Just after few steps she heard a sound. She backed up slowly, and then bumped into someone. It was Shawn.

“Hello, Sidney. Where are you doing?” he asked suspiciously.

Sidney turned around.

“Uh…? What are /you/ doing?” she asked nervously.

“Taking out the garbage. Looks to me you're going somewhere without telling mom and dad.” 

Sidney knelt down to Shawn.

“Okay. You obviously know I’m running away.”

Shawn nodded.

“And do you know why?” Sidney continued.

“No, that’s why I’m asking.” Shawn replied.

Sidney looked around.

“Can you keep a secret?” she asked.

Shawn nodded again.

“You can count on me.” He said.

“Okay… Mom’s gonna have a third baby.”

Shawn smiled big, started jumping up and down with excitement. Sidney stopped him. Then Jack walked out the front door.

“Hey Shawn! Come back in, dinner’s ready!” he shouted.

Shawn and Sidney walked back inside with a deep secret inside them. 

Hiding in the bushes listening to Sidney and Shawn us none other than the three little trick-or-treaters, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

“Mister Oogie Boogie must hear about this if he’s going to be king of Halloween.” Shock said.

“Yeah. Ever since we brought him back, he wanted to be king.” Barrel added.

“So we gotta rid this town of those two and the baby.” Lock said.

They hopped out of the bushes and ran back to their clubhouse, cackling with laughter.

Back inside the Skellington home, the family was sitting down to dinner. Sally was a little worried about what Shawn and Sidney would think about the new about the baby.

“Uh, kids your father and I have something to tell you.” she said.

Sidney quickly put her popped her headphones on and Shawn pretended to be distracted.

“Hey, this important!” Jack snapped.

Sidney took off her headphones and Shawn paid attention. Sally sighed.

“Okay, you two might think that this is a little unusual, and that we never really talk about this and-“

Sally stopped talking when Sidney started banging her head on the table. Shawn stared at her like he had no idea why. Jack slammed his fist on the table.

“Sidney! You will listen to your mother without the drama!” he yelled.

Sidney stopped with her head still on the table.

“Head up please.” Sally said.

Sidney slowly picked up her head. She moved the hair off her face and turned to Sally.

“Okay, like I was saying, there’s something we have to tell you two.” Sally continued.

“Mom, just say it.” said Sidney sounding tired.

“Your mother is going to have a baby.” Jack finished.

Shawn smiled. Sidney fell backwards in her chair.

“MOM NO!!!” she screamed.

Everyone finished their dinner in silence after Jack had a talk with Sidney.

Meanwhile at Lock, Shock, and Barrel’s clubhouse, the trio was planning how to catch Sidney and her siblings.

“So here’s what we’ll do. We get the three tomorrow with the classic ‘cage trap’.” Lock explained

“Yeah! Then we give then to Oogie, and he will kill them.” Barrel said.

Shock rolled her eyes at her dumb cohorts.

“You boys don’t know anything! They just found out they’re having a baby!” she said.

“So. That doesn't make a difference.” Lock sassed.

Shock sighed.

“It makes a total difference! It takes 9 months after the parents find out. So that won’t be 'till October.”

Lock and Barrel became angry.

Oogie will have to wait if he wants to be king.


	5. Chapter 5

Three months passed, and it was now May. Sally looked a little big for only three months. Sidney was not happy about the baby, but Shawn was. 

On a Saturday morning, the family went to Dr. Finklestein’s lab so Sally could get an ultra sound. Shawn and Sidney had to wait in the kitchen.

“Sid, why aren't you happy about mom having a baby?” Shawn asked.

Sidney sighed and looked down at the ground.

“Well it’s just that…I think our family’s fine the way it is.” She answered.

Shawn looked at his sister with a sad face. 

Thirty minutes passed and Sally was done. Jack walked next to her looking a little stunned. Shawn stood up.

“C’mon you two time to go home.” Sally said as she opened the door. 

Shawn and Sidney followed their parents.

As they walked home, Shawn waited for his mother to say something. He stopped.

“Mom, what happened, what did it look like!?” he asked. Then Sally stopped and tuned around. She knelt down to Shawn.

“Shawn honey, I’m going tell you this and you might be a little surprised.” she said. 

“Yeah yeah. I can handle it. Now tell me!” rushed Shawn.

“Okay, Shawn… you’re going to be a big brother… 3 times.”

“Wha- what?”

“C’mon, let’s catch up to dad and Sidney.” Sally said grabbing on to Shawn’s hand.

Back at the gate to the house, Jack and Sidney were waiting for Sally and Shawn. Sidney looked up to her father.

“Dad… h-how did it look?” she asked.

Jack smiled to himself a little, and chuckled.

“Lets just say, there will be a lot of diapers in our future.” He replied and then he went inside when he saw Sally.

Sidney froze thinking the worst. Then Shawn came running up to her.

“Hey Sid!” he shouted. “Your gonna freak when you hear this, but who really cares if 'ya do! So any ways… Mom’s gonna have triplets!!”

Sidney gasped and collapsed on the ground. She rolled around on the ground crying and wailing. Her worst nightmare was coming true. Sally got embarrassed when some of the   
towns people stopped and looked.

“Sidney your 15 years old! Grow up!” Sally yelled.

Sidney kept on crying.

“Fine. Embarrass yourself.”

Sally and Shawn stepped over Sidney and went back inside.

After twenty minutes of crying, Sidney finally stopped. She lied on the cobblestone path at the gate of her home and watched the clouds roll across the yellow sky. Sidney’s long time zombie friend, Becky, noticed her.

“Hey, what’s with you?” she asked looking down at Sidney.

Sidney looked back up at Becky.

“Uh, I’m just gonna ask this. Do you want a brother or sister?”

“No, not really. Why?”

“Because I can’t handle four.”

“What?”

Sidney got up and stood on her feet.

“AHH! My mom’s gonna have triplets and I don’t want her tooo!!” she wailed falling over. She fell on to Becky but didn't knock her over. Becky felt awkward.

She placed her arms around Sidney just to be nice.

“Uh, it’s okay. I’d be happy if I were you, though.” Becky said trying to comfort her friend.

Sidney looked at her.

“You sound like my mom now!” she cried.

Sidney then again collapsed to the ground balling her eyes out. Just then Jack came out the front door.

“Hey! You better get back in here befo- Oh, hello Becky. Uh, can you help Sidney back in? She’s having one of her moments.” Jack said.

Becky nodded, then she took Sidney’s arm and pulled her up.

Sidney went back inside still crying her eyes out. Jack waved good bye to Becky and closed the door.

Sidney went up to her room the rest of the after noon. Sally was worried, and Shawn Felt a little guilty for telling his sister something that made her upset.


	6. Chapter 6

September had come, and Sally was due the next month. Over time, the family discovered that there would by two girls and one boy. Their names were already picked, Gracie-Anne, Holly-Marie, and Edger-Allan. The room was amazingly cute. Om the left side for Holly-Marie, the walls were painted a grayish pink with little white cat silhouettes. On the right side for Gracie-Anne, the walls were painted a grayish purple with little white pumpkins, and in the middle for Edgar-Allan, grayish blur walls with ghosts. The room also had matching cribs and changing tables. Sidney was actually kind excited now about Sally having the babies, because she was getting two sisters. Better than the one sister she wanted when she was younger. Shawn on the other hand was extremely happy that he was going to be a older brother to three, and very excited about his new brother.

One evening after a big baby shower at the town hall, the family was walking home when Shawn noticed a cat by a trashcan. He walked over to the cat. The cat looked weak and thin, so Shawn bent down and held out his hand. The cat looked at Shawn’s hand and then crept slowly toward him.

“Don’t be scared kitty. I won’t hurt you.” Shawn told the cat softly.

The cat sniffed his hand. She hissed at him viscously. Shawn backed up a little.

“Don’t be a fraidy-cat.” he joked.

Then the cat hissed again and scratched Shawn’s hand. Shawn spastically got up and ran like hell, screaming back to his family. The cat walked away with her tall in the air. 

Shawn ran to Sidney and latched on to her arm almost knocking her over.

“What the hell Shawn?!” Sidney yelled pulling her arm away.

Shawn plopped to the ground, eyes wide with terror. Sidney look at him as if he had problems.

“Horror… horror…” Shawn said silently.

“Dude, what’s with you?” Sidney asked.

Shawn stared at his sister.

“Evil cats so many evil cats…”

He held out his hand that was scratched. It was barely bleeding. Sidney picked him up off the ground. She then looked him strait in the eye.

“Shawn, there are no evil cats, so be a little more mature when you get a little scratch.” 

She poked his hand softly,

“OUCH!” Shawn shouted.

“Pfft. Baby.” Sidney said as she walked away.

Shawn quickly followed his sister back home. As he ran off, Lock poked his head out of the trash can. He went back in the can were Shock and Barrel were holding their breath trying not to laugh.

“Okay, they’re gone.” Lock said.

The two busted out laughing; Lock had his face in his hands waiting for them to stop, and after about 3 minutes they calmed down. Every thing was quiet.

“'Ya done now?” Lock asked,

The two nodded.

“Okay, good. Now all we have to do now is catch Shawn and Sidney, give them to Oogie, and then we’ll be livin’ the fancy life.”

Barrel stood up quickly and through his arms up in the air.

“WOO!” he shouted.

The can suddenly tipped over, crashing to the ground.

“OW!” Barrel yelled.

\---

Back at the Skellington home, everyone was getting ready for bed. Jack put a bandaid on Shawn’s hand, then tucked him in bed, and Sally kissed Sidney as she went to bed. Jack and Sally went into their room, got in bed and shut out the lights. Sidney fell asleep quickly. She began to dream. 

_Sidney was with her family at the town’s Halloween party at the town hall. Everyone was happy. The bell rang for Jack to go to work. The town’s people gathered outside to watch Jack leave. Just after he left, Sally suddenly went into labor. Everyone started panicking as Sidney and Shawn helped Sally to Dr. Finklestein’s lab. Sidney rang the doorbell repeatedly. No answer. It then started to rain, Sally was in pain and Shawn was trying to help her stay on her feet. Sidney rang the doorbell several more times. Still no answer. She turned around as thunder clapped. And to her surprise, everyone was gone including Sally and Shawn. Tears of fear streamed down Sidney’s face, when suddenly she heard evil laughter. The laughter grew louder and louder, then it stopped. Sidney looked around trying to see through the rain. Then a huge axe swung toward her, but before she could scream everything went black._

Sidney woke up with tears in her eyes. She sat up and put her head in her hands to try and forget the nightmare.

The next morning Sidney got ready for school. She went down to the kitchen were Shawn was already at the table eating a bowl of Frankenberry cereal next to Jack who was reading the newspaper. Sally was finishing up washing a few dishes when she saw Sidney looking very sleepy.

“Good morning, everybody.” Sidney greeted her family.

“Good morning.” Everyone replied together.

Sally handed Sidney a glass of milk.

“How did you sleep last night, honey?” she asked.

Sidney remembered the dream. She shut her eyes for a second.

“Uh… j-just fine mom j-just f-fine.” She stammered.

Shawn and Sidney finished their breakfast and then left for school. Sally stood outside as she watched her children walk away. She sighed and went back inside. Sidney and Shawn were walking through the center of town when Shawn noticed the fountain wasn't on.

“Hey Sid, look the fountain’s off. Why?” He asked tugging on his sister’s sleeve.

Sidney looked over to the fountain.

“Ah don’t worry. They haven’t tuned on yet. That’s all.” She said.

“Oh, okay.” Shawn replied.

The two kept on walking. Hiding behind the fountain was Shock. She watched as Sidney and Shawn walked off.

“Fountain distraction plan was a flunk.” Shock said into a walkie talkie.

“Don’t worry my plan will work.” Lock said on the other line. 

Shawn and Sidney got to school. Shawn went off to the elementary side while Sidney went the high school side. The two were always early for school, because they volunteer every morning. As Sidney walked up the steps to the high school, Lock peered from behind the side of the building. He giggled when Sidney went up to the door; above it Lock put a bucket of roaches. Sidney tugged on the handle. The door was locked.

“Damn. They always lock this one.” Sidney said to herself.

She went back down the steps then went in the back way. Lock slammed his head against the wall. He held the walkie talkie up to his mouth.

“Roach plan is toast. Door was locked.” He said.

“Let just hope Barrel pulls it off.” Shock replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Barrel’s plan to get Shawn was simple. All he had to do is toss a fake cat in front of him as he walks up to the door to the school, then he’ll run the other way and Barrel will catch him in the bag. Simple right?

Shawn was walking up to the door, when Barrel tossed the cat. Shawn saw the cat and screamed to the top of his lungs, quickly opened the door, and busted through the halls of his school. Barrel was not expecting that. He knew what Lock and Shock were going to do if the found out his plan failed. Shawn was still running when he was suddenly stopped by his teacher, Ms. Fitch.

“Shawn! You know there’s no running in the halls.” She said stopping him.

Shawn was trembling with fear. He slowly looked up at his teacher.

“S-sorry. Evil cats.” He said putting his hands on his head.

“Well I don’t think there’s such a thing as ‘evil cats’.” Ms. Fitch replied.

Shawn put his hands down, and smirked a little. Ms. Fitch took his hand. They walked to the classroom to set everything up. Meanwhile, Sidney was in the High school cafeteria setting up the snack table with her friend Alice.

“I’m so excited!” Alice squealed happily.

Sidney looked confused.

“Why?” she asked.

“Because tomorrow is the first day of October, and we get to decorate the school, including the elementary side!” Alice replied smiling.

Sidney smiled too. She knew that October was the month Sally was due. All day, Sidney thought about her new siblings coming. When she and Shawn got home Jack was working in his study, and Sally was finishing making dinner. Once everyone sat down to eat they all talked about their day.

“So dad, did they fix the broken water pipe in the office?” Sidney asked.

“No they said it would take a while.” Jack said. “Anyways how you doing in school?”

Before Sidney could answer him the doorbell rang. Jack got up to see who it was. He opened the door to find the Mayor with the final plans for the Halloween party.

“Mayor! What are you doing out this night?” Jack asked.

“I just came to get your approval on these plans and I’m sure you’ll find them quite wonderful.” The Mayor beamed. 

Jack turned around to see his family looking at him. He turned back to the Mayor.

“Look, now is not the best time. I see them tomorrow. Bye!” he said closing the door.

Jack sat back down looking a little embarrassed.

“What was all that craziness about?” Shawn asked.

“Oh nothing. Just Mayor and his plans for Halloween. Hey that’s right! The first day of October is tomorrow!” Jack replied

Everyone was so excited, because the triplets were coming!

\---

All of the townspeople were also excited about the new babies coming, and were very excited. More and more toys and diaper were being given almost every day. Just about every room in the house had baby things in it. By the 6th day of the month Sally felt that the babies were coming. The family rushed her to Dr. Finklestien’s lab, but it turns out it was only a false alarm. On the way back was a little upset. Jack noticed

“Sally its fine. They’ll come when they’re ready.” He said.

Sally wiped a tear from her eye, and then looked up to Jack.

“I know. I’m sorry for putting you three through all of that.” She replied somberly. 

“No, its fine, its actually normal.”

“Oh how do you know?”

“I read it in one of the parenting books.”

Sally giggled at him. They walked back home with good thoughts. Lock and Shock were watching the whole time. They thought that the triplets were coming that day, but they went back to their clubhouse empty handed.  
Day after day, nothing happened, and soon it was Halloween. The party started a few hours before Jack had to leave. Sidney hung out with her friends as Shawn hung out with his. Jack and Sally watched happily as everyone had fun. Then the bell rang for Jack to go to work. Everyone went outside. They gathered in the plaza, and watch as Jack changed in to his scarecrow form. Sidney and Shawn enjoyed watching their father go off and do his thing. They cheered along with the crowd as Jack went through the gates. Soon he was gone. Just a few minutes after, Sally went into labor.

“Sidney...take me to the doctor’s lab…now.” She said breathing hard.

Sidney stopped for a split second. She remembered her dream happening the same way. She then took her mothers hand and Shawn’s hand then hurried to the doctor’s lab. All of the towns people started panicking and running in random directions. Sidney made it past the crowd and got up to the front door to the lab. She remembered the dream, she remembered that if she rang the doorbell no one would answer, but she had no choice. She rang the bell repeatedly. No answer. Sally was in pain and Shawn was trying to help her stay on her feet. Sidney banged on the door, trying to get the doctor to open it.

“Please! Please, grandpa! Open the door!” she shouted with fear in her voice.

Then it started to rain. Sidney started to cry as she rang the doorbell several more times. Thunder boomed. Sidney quickly turned around to find that the streets were empty, and that Sally and Shawn were gone! She leaned against the door crying and waiting for her fate. Just then a cool breeze blew through her hair.

“Sidney.” a voice said.

Sidney looked around.

“Who’s there?”

“Sidney don’t be afraid, I’m here to help you.” Said a little leaf that floated down to Sidney.

“Wh-who are you?” Sidney asked.

“I’m your grand mother.” The leaf replied.

Sidney paused, absolutely confused.

“Grandmother? I don’t have a grandmother.” she said.

“I’m from your father’s side,” Said the leaf. “ I may only be a spirit, but I need you to listen to me if you want to save your mother and brother.”

“Okay, just tell me how I can!”

“I need you to go in your parent’s room an-“

“Wait, wait, wait, I’m not allowed in there.” Sidney rudely added.

Grandmother sighed.

“Sidney, just do what I say!”

Sidney froze, then nodded.

“Now,” Grandmother continued. “Go in to your parents’ room, in their closet your father keeps a jar of a moving green substance called a Soul Robber, and I need you to get it.”

Sidney tilted hear head to one side in confusion.

“Go!” Grandmother yelled

Sidney ran to her house, as Grandmother followed. She went inside, then went up to Jack and Sally’s room, and as fast as she could, Sidney searched for the jar. Once she found it, she opened it and the green substance quickly wrapped around Sidney’s wrist.

“Ah! Gross!” she screamed.

“Great! Now go to the tree house at the end of the graveyard.” Grandmother ordered.

“But what the hell is this thing for?!” Sidney asked trying to shake the Soul Robber.

Suddenly the Robber flung to one side, and broke a window. Sidney’s eyes widened.

“I-I think I know now.” She said nervously. “Oh my god, I’m in so much trouble.”

“Forget the window, just go!” Grandmother yelled. 

Sidney ran as fast as her legs could carry her. The rain came down hard blocking her vision, but that didn't stop her. Busting through the gate to the graveyard, Sidney heard Shawn scream in the distance. The fear in his voice made Sidney run faster knowing that her brother was in trouble. 'I really hope mom isn't dead', she thought. She kept on running, but was suddenly stopped by Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

“Where do you think your going, princess?” Shock asked with an evil smirk.

Lock and Barrel stood behind Sidney with a huge bag they were about to catch her in. With her quick reflexes, Sidney spun around and smacked the two in the face with the Soul Robber. Shock screamed.

“SHE'S GOT THE SOUL THINGY!” she yelled as she ran in some random direction.

Grandmother quickly caught up to Sidney at the last second. 

“Sidney, you were wonderful!” she said happily. “Just like your father. If I could hug you I would an-“

Sidney had ran off to the tree house, and completely ignored her grandmother’s praise because she knew her family was in danger. 

In Oogie’s lair, Shawn was tied down on a table with a big saw whirling towards him! Sally, who was tied up on the floor, watched in horror as the saw got closer and closer. 

“Please someone help!” Shawn yelled in fear.

Oogie laughed manically at Shawn’s cry for help. Oogie Boogie was as huge as before, and he was more evil than ever.

“Don’t worry little prince your death will be slow and painful!” Oogie chuckled 

Sidney got to the tree house when she heard Oogie’s laughter. She then stopped.  
The bridge to the tree house was gone, except for one rope that stretched from one side to the other. Sidney was not going to stop here, not now. She quietly and carefully hung from the rope and moved across it. Suddenly one of her hands slipped! She screamed by accident. Her scream traveled though the whole lair. Oogie quickly turned around. He saw Sidney hanging for life on the rope. 

“Ah, the princess is here to save the day.” He evilly chuckled.

Oogie hit a switch on a control board. The saw heading for Shawn moved faster! Sidney became scared out of her mind, but she realized she could stop it. She flung the Soul Robber as she jumped into the lair. The robber hit the switch and stopped the saw.

“Yeah! Alright, Sidney!” Shawn cheered.

Oogie became enraged. He swung his arm around and hit Sidney! She slammed into the other side lair, but she was ok. She quickly got up, and then ran full speed toward Oogie. Sidney let out a horrifying scream, and then hit Oogie extremely hard with the Soul Robber. Oogie fell over and hit the table Shawn was on. The weight snapped the ropes holding Shawn down. Shawn jumped off the table, hurried to Sally, and untied her. He stayed with her as they watched Sidney battle out with Oogie Boogie. Oogie got up, then pushed a button releasing huge knives from the ceiling. Sidney quickly dodged then except one that hit her leg and fractured it. Pain ran through her body as she collapsed to the floor. Oogie laughed at Sidney, thinking he had beaten her, but Sidney wasn't giving up. She flung the robber at the ceiling and jammed the gears controlling the knives. Big mistake. The ceiling started to crumble from the force of the Soul Robber’s pull. Sidney gasped.

“Shawn! You and mom get out now!” she yelled to her brother.

Shawn helped Sally up and hurried to the window leading to the outside. Lock and Barrel came back and helped them out of the collapsing lair. The four quickly got out, then moved out of the way. Sally and Shawn watched in horror as the lair collapsed to the ground. Out of the clouds lighting suddenly struck the debris, and caught it on fire. Shawn held on to Sally as tears streamed down his face. Sally cried with her son as the flames blazed, turning all that was left to ash.


	8. Chapter 8

All night, Sally and Shawn stayed and mourned the death of Sidney. By 1:00 am the next morning, Jack had come back home after a long night. He saw that Sally, Shawn, and Sidney were gone. Jack hurried to go find them. Once he reached the graveyard he saw the smoke coming from the ashes. He ran to the scene finding Sally and Shawn.

“Shawn? Sally?” Jack asked quietly as he walked up to his wife and son.

Shawn looked up to Jack. Jack could see the tears of sadness in his son’s eyes. Sally looked up too.

“What happened? Where’s Sidney?” Jack asked.

Shawn ran to Jack, and hugged him. Sally painfully stood up.

“Sidney’s gone Jack. She’s gone.” She sobbed.

Jack’s eyes welled up as he turned and looked at the pile of ash, knowing his daughter died. The three stayed together as the smoke rose into sky.

 

Sidney woke up in a dark place. Black was all around her. She could see herself, but nothing else. To her surprise, her leg wasn’t broken anymore. She stood up and looked around. Nothing could be seen or heard.

“Hello?” she asked hoping for an answer.

Just then, Sidney saw a figure of a woman that looked a little like Jack.

“Who are you?” Sidney asked.

The woman walked up to her, and smiled.

“Who do you think?” the woman said.

The woman’s voice sounded so familiar to Sidney.

“Grandmother!” Sidney exclaimed as she hugged the woman. “Where am I what’s going on?”

Grandmother placed her hand on Sidney’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry you’ll be alive again soon.” 

Sidney gasped. She could not believe she had died. She looked around one more then looked up to Grandmother.

“Grandmother is this Heaven?” Sidney asked.

Grandmother sighed.

“No dear. It’s kind of like a waiting room, and I've been waiting for a long time.” She replied

“Oh.” Sidney said silently.

Just then a beam of light appeared under her and slowly pulled her down. She looked as Grandmother disappeared from her sight. Sidney woke up. She was alive again, and she knew this because her leg really hurt and she was under a bunch of ash. She ignored all of that, because she was happy to be alive.

“Mom! Shawn!” she shouted happily.

Sally looked at the ashes. 

Sidney called out again.

“Mom!”

Sally gasped.

“Jack! Jack! I think Sidney’s alive!” she said

Jack quickly got up off the ground and hopped into the ashes to find his daughter.

“Sidney! Were are you?” he called out.

Sidney weakly put up her hand out of the ashes.

“Dad!”

Jack turned and saw Sidney’s hand. He rushed over to her and tried to pull her out. Sally and Shawn watched from a distance as Sidney was pulled out. Tears of happiness welled in Sally’s eyes as she saw Sidney. Jack slowly helped Sidney across the ash, and got back to were Sally and Shawn were standing. Shawn ran up to his sister then hugged her.

“Thank God your okay!” he said. “How did you survive?”

Sidney laughed a little.

“I did die, only for a minute.” she said.

Shawn was surprised, but he was just to happy to ask any more questions. Sally walked up to her daughter with a smile on her face.

“My baby girl, you’re alright.” Sally said with tears in her eyes.

Sidney hugged her mother tightly. The whole family hugged, but suddenly Sally went back into labor. Jack and Shawn hurried Sally and Sidney back into town.

The family hurried back into town. When they got in they saw the town’s people were alright, but there was no time to check on everyone. One they got to Dr. Finklestein’s lab, they heard the whirling of his wheel chair. They turned to see Dr. Finklestein making his way through the crowd of town’s people. 

“Please Doctor, Sally’s in labor this time and Sidney’s leg is broken.” Jack said as the doctor came up to them.

“Oh! We better got in quick!” Dr. Finklestein exclaimed.

He unlocked the door and they went inside. The town’s people gathered in front of the lab waiting to see what would happen. An hour went by and Sally finally gave birth to the first baby. A little girl ragdoll they named Holly-Marie. After two minutes the second baby was born. A handsome little boy who was a splitting image of Jack, they named Edgar-Allan. Last came Gracie-Anne. She was part ragdoll part skeleton, but she was smaller than her brother and sister, and to everyone’s surprise she was blind, but that didn't change a thing about how the family felt. Once the babies were cleaned up, Sidney got a cast on her leg and crutches to help her walk. Everything was okay now. The triplets were brought home in a basket lined with blankets as the town’s people followed the family hoping to see the newborns. Jack blocked his family until they got in the gate.

“Whoa! That was just too crazy!” Shawn exclaimed

“Well at least were home now, and Oogie Boogie is gone.” Sidney said.

“And these three are here.” Sally finished as she held the babies close.

They went inside and put the babies in their cribs for the first time. Afterwards everyone went to bed. Holly-Marie and Edgar-Allan fell asleep quickly, but Gracie-Anne stayed awake trying to see the things that made the noises she heard. She cried, making Sidney wake up. Sidney got up to see what was wrong. She weakly walked to the babies’ room on her crutches and quietly entered. She leaned into Gracie-Anne’s crib and gently picked her up. Sidney cradled her baby sister in her arms. Gracie-Anne still cried, so Sidney started singing to her softly. Gracie-Anne stopped crying. She enjoyed Sidney’s singing. Sidney continued to sing until her baby sister fell asleep. She placed Gracie-Anne back in her crib then went back to bed.


	9. Epilogue

Soon it was Christmas. The triplets were almost two months old, and they were already smiling and laughing. Sidney’s leg was getting better too. The family sat in the living room opening presents and reminisced on some past Christmases. Holly-Marie and Edgar-Allan loved the colorful decorations, but sadly Gracie-Anne couldn't. Zero flew past the tree with excitement making one little bell ring. Gracie-Anne loved the sound it made, and she giggled happily. Sidney looked up at the bell remembering the saying: “Every time a bell rings an angel gets its wings.” She smiled and wondered if Grandmother got her wings.

Sidney and Shawn went back to school and they had loads to tell their friends. Sidney’s friends were amazed at how she had died and came back to life. Shawn told the same thing to his friends, but it was kind of hard to believe the way he said it. School went on till the summer. On the last day of school a big storm rolled in. The triplets slept in their room quietly until thunder boomed outside. They screamed and cried as the rain hit the windows. Sally hurried up to them to try and calm them down. Just then Sidney and Shawn got home, with their clothes soaking wet. After they dried off they went to help Sally. About an hour after they calmed the babies, Sidney and Shawn went to their rooms and Sally went in to the kitchen to start dinner. Suddenly the front door swung open. Jack stood angry and wet at the door.

“God I hate today!” he said.

Sally looked up to him.

“Your day wasn't good I suppose.” she said quietly trying not to wake the babies.

Jack shut the door behind him. Sally walked up to him and kissed him.

“What happened?”

“The Mayor must have problems,” Jack started “because he asks me to do one thing saying ‘It needs to be done now’ then while I’m do the thing he asked me to do he goes and tells me to do something else!”

Sally kissed him again.

“That and the rain?”

“Yes.”

Sally got Jack a towel to dry off with. After awards, the family had dinner, then went to bed, except Sidney who had to finish a story she was typing on her computer. At 10:56 that night, Sidney had only one sentence left when lighting knocked out the power. She slammed her fists on the desk and groaned.

Outside the rain came down hard. Standing at the gate, was a figure of a young girl with bat wings. Lightning flashed as her bright amber eye gleamed, she chuckled evilly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not looking for any opinion. This story is 6 years old. I was a shity writer back then.


End file.
